The present invention relates to marine drives, and more particularly to a shift cable assembly for a marine drive.
Shift cable assemblies for marine drives typically include a shift actuating arm which is pivoted upon the movement of a remote control by a boat operator between forward neutral and reverse positions to actuate a shift interrupter switch to momentarily interrupt ignition of the marine drive unit by grounding the coil. This momentary ignition interruption essentially "kills" the engine for a short time period to enable easier shifting by the operator into forward or reverse gears by momentarily reducing the load on the gears.